


Reversible

by meihenaicha



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihenaicha/pseuds/meihenaicha
Summary: 1双性人设定注意！真的双性！/烂俗梗和设定/可能没逻辑/pwp慎入
Relationships: 勋澈
Kudos: 5





	Reversible

提起体育系的风云人物，下至大一的新生，上至大四的毕业生，都会不约而同的说出大三崔胜澈的名字。专业课没话说，文化课也杠杠地，人长得帅气性格还开朗，就算是拙劣的迟到缺勤理由在崔胜澈嘴里润色几句都让人觉得情有可原，连隔壁文学系的老古董教授在记他缺勤时都说着期末平时分会给高点。

但似乎只有一个人不买账，这学期新来的棒球老师李知勋，因为崔胜澈迟到了20分钟，课后就罚跑了20圈。体育系周三的课排得特满，最后一节的公共棒球选修课还被罚跑20圈，饶是体能能排前三的崔胜澈在进专为体育系设在教学区的澡堂时，手也不禁扶着墙壁，两条结实的大腿直打颤。

但其实崔胜澈选周三的棒球选修课是有理由的，没有几个人会在上完一整天的课后还要来上选修虐待自己，也就意味着这个澡堂可以说是没人。思及此，崔胜澈又深吸了一口气，拖着酸软的四肢向澡堂门口走去。

提起体育系的风云人物崔胜澈的传闻，没有处过对象是其次，围绕着他的一个传闻却是基本没有男生在澡堂遇到过崔胜澈。虽然说因为崔胜澈是外宿，但体育系上完专业课总得冲个澡吧，况且常言道男生之间铁一般的感情都是一起去洗澡洗出来的，所以基本没有一个男生敢称自己是崔胜澈的铁哥们，毕竟崔胜澈对谁都笑嘻嘻，谁有困难都会去帮一把，这些传闻也就只是传闻罢了。

即使再心大的崔胜澈有时也会听到这些八卦，他也很想跟几个哥们一起搓澡一起蒸桑拿，但他不行，他唯一能做到的就是只身一人孤独的活一辈子，没有人会接受他这样子的人。

打起精神来崔胜澈！冲完澡后又是元气小崔！就这样想着的崔胜澈边脱衣服边拐进门口，看到里面有人时差点没扶住墙摔了一跤。

“李..李老师..你也来..”话还没说完崔胜澈就被自己蠢到了，来澡堂不洗澡难道来打炮？

李知勋眯了眯眼看着不扶墙壁小腿微微打颤的崔胜澈，自己今天的心情的确不太好，学校把他的课安排在周三最后一节课，来的人已经不多还都是来混学分的，好不容易看到个体育系陪自己切磋的结果还迟到了半节课。但后来听到体育系周三是满课的，还临时开了个大会，对眼前的这位崔同学的内疚心，好像又多了那么一丢丢。

“呃，崔同学是吧，我当时没弄清楚状况，好像罚得有点狠了。”

“是我不对，学生上课本来就不应该迟到。”崔胜澈咽了咽口水，没想到李老师长得白净可爱，身材比例虽好但不高，衣服下竟然藏着凶猛的腹肌和胸肌。刚冲完澡覆在上身的水珠没擦干净，下半身围着浴巾，似是没料到自己会来冲澡，一只手提着好像没绑太紧的毛巾边，毛巾底下似乎有很了不起的东西在蛰伏。

这和最近在社交网站上喜欢上的164攻推主有像到！

崔胜澈避开李知勋的视线，用脱下来的上衣遮遮掩掩，见对方没有动作，只好慢慢抬脚往里走去，想拖到李知勋收拾完东西离开。但地上的水已经开始铺满地，边看眼色边走的崔胜澈显然已经忘记了前面有个排水坑，绊了一下后一个滑跪到了李知勋跟前。

李知勋与崔胜澈打了招呼后就一直在观察对方，以为澡堂没人的崔胜澈在刚拐进来时就脱了上衣，强壮的肱二头肌却与没有那么大的胸肌形成反差，和自己一样白得反光的皮肤蒙上一层汗，慌张的大眼和乱飘的眼神，甚至因为外界刺激而凸起的深色乳头，都让是个基佬的李知勋满脑子只有一句话：

好可爱，想日。

“或许，崔同学是想吃我的东西吗？”

崔胜澈脸上热烘烘的，不知道是因为害羞还是因为李知勋下体传来的温度，鼻尖正好擦着对方半勃的阴茎，将半湿的浴巾顶出一块形状。崔胜澈闭了闭眼，伸出舌头沿着形状一直舔到已经探出浴巾边的龟头处，见李知勋没有反应，抬头眨了眨因情欲而氲着水雾的眼睛，随即听到对方嗤笑一声，在自己眼前的浴巾便掉落在地上。

第一次看见实物的崔胜澈不禁咽了咽口水，他平常上橙黑网站看得挺多，自己要实操的时候却不知道从哪里下嘴了。

“崔同学应该知道舔哪里舒服才对。”

李知勋像是等不及，挺了挺腰，示意崔胜澈快点下嘴，崔胜澈见对方的阴茎都怼到嘴边了，把心一横张开嘴含住了李知勋的龟头，手胡乱的摸着对方的囊袋，舌头不知道往哪里放只好一同去舔舐饱满的龟头。但崔胜澈是真的没经验，艰难的把牙齿收好以免弄疼李知勋，已经是他能分神做好的最后一件事，毕竟谁能想到自己在给棒球老师口交啊！

“嘶..”大概是崔胜澈不小心扯到了李知勋的耻毛，李知勋忍不住出了声，把崔胜澈吓得立刻手停口停，跪着退后两步，惊恐的看着对方。

李知勋失笑，崔胜澈现在眼睛红红，摇头摆手的，口里还小声的说着对不起，像极了受惊的兔子。

“崔同学口技不怎么样，那后面总可以了吧？”

李知勋本来想放过对方的，刚刚也并没有想到逗两句崔胜澈也真的帮自己口了，但斜眼看见崔胜澈也硬了，深紫色的运动裤裆也洇着一滩水渍，这个澡堂这段时间肯定没人了，送到面前的没理由不吃吧。

崔胜澈红着脸不说话，李知勋以为对方也同意在这里来一炮，便也跪到地上，抓过崔胜澈的下巴吻了上去。李知勋早就被挑起欲望，舌头狠狠地扫过崔胜澈每一颗贝齿，像是要汲取掉口里所有氧气，手也伸到对方胯下，揉捏已经勃起的性器。

“崔同学好湿啊。”

本来在回应着李知勋的崔胜澈却突然整个人弹起，不知道哪里来的力气推开李知勋，拾起上衣跌跌撞撞的跑了出去。

李知勋惊了几分钟后才反应过来崔胜澈真的跑了，自己这个样子也不可能跑出去追，翘着阴茎往冲洗区走去。手上沾到了刚刚摸崔胜澈裤裆时的体液，但是这触感和往常自己自慰时释出的前列腺液手感不同，闻着气味也不一样。

一个不可思议的想法在李知勋脑海里出现，难道？

崔胜澈跑出了快300米才停下来，幸好没被大屌猛男迷了心智，匆忙的回到储物柜拿了件风衣围住没眼看的下体就打车回了家。幸好路程近，刚进家门崔胜澈已经迫不及待的从收纳箱掏出一堆棒子，探索到已经沾满蜜液的穴口，轻轻一捅就顺利进了半根，按了启动键。随着按摩棒频率的加快，碰触到阴道里G点的位置也越发靠近，原本软了下来的阴茎又重新勃起，崔胜澈伸手抚慰，脑海里不禁回想起李知勋白花花的腹肌和凶猛的大屌，没撸两下竟然直接射了，阴道口也随即喷出一股体液，顺带把按摩棒也挤了出去。

躺倒在床上喘气的崔胜澈还有点后怕，暗自决定起码要逃一个月的棒球选修课。

但事情怎么会变成这样，崔胜澈门庭大开躺在餐桌上，看着顶上的吊灯，再看了看埋在自己腿间的李知勋，决定放空自己，任由李知勋摆布。

李知勋似乎感觉到对方的走神，决定将自己之前恶补到的知识全部实践在崔胜澈身上。

李知勋分泌了点唾液，伸出舌头将崔胜澈的外阴舔了一遍，再伏下了身子，用鼻子顺着穴口滑至阴蒂，舌头紧随其后，在阴蒂出响亮的亲了一口，似笑非笑的抬头看了眼崔胜澈。

崔胜澈虽然生理上感觉到很爽，但心理上还没反应过来为什么会让不怀好意的李知勋籍着关心缺勤学生的拙劣借口进屋。便呆呆的与李知勋对视着。

此时穴口分泌的黏稠体液吸引回李知勋的注意力，直接将舌尖伸进阴道口不停的挑弄，并伸手摩擦着崔胜澈的阴蒂，

“嗯..啊..嗯..再深点..”

“胜澈啊，舒服吗？”

“嗯...李老师好棒，快..点，想吃到..嗯..李老师的大鸡巴。”

“胜澈是喜欢我还是我的大鸡巴？”

“都..都喜欢..嗯..呃再深点..”

被李知勋几个动作带入情欲的崔胜澈像是换了个人，不停的嗯啊着，手还用力按着对方的头往自己胯下靠，果然在李知勋大力的吸吮了几下后，迎来了第一波高潮。

喷出来的水射了李知勋一脸，但刚刚这么放浪的崔胜澈，李知勋看十遍也愿意。于是他又伏下身，用舌头在外围打圈，轻轻地吸吮着对方的阴蒂，食指勾起旋转进入崔胜澈的阴道，顿时惹得对方揉着他的头大叫哥哥快给我，李知勋也忍不住了，脱了裤子撸了两把就直接捅进了崔胜澈的穴口，潮吹后的水连同黏稠的体液帮助李知勋很顺利的就开始抽插，囊袋拍打到崔胜澈肉感的屁股发出淫靡的响声，崔胜澈更是主动的将双腿往外伸，使李知勋的性器能插得更深。

“嗯...哥哥插得好深..好喜欢..嗯...”

“胜澈想一直和哥哥做爱吗？”

“喜..喜欢，做一辈子也喜欢..”

李知勋笑意渐深，加快速度操弄着崔胜澈，在即将射精时抽空撸了几把对方硬得发紫的性器，在崔胜澈体内的阴茎被第二次潮吹的水滑了出来，便直接射在了对方的大腿根。

崔胜澈没有想过还能有人陪自己过一辈子，就像李知勋也没有想过时至今日，看到崔胜澈在眼前，脑海里还是只有那句话，

好可爱，想日。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写一篇有剧情有大纲的文给林芳，但文笔真的太烂了，林芳dbq呜呜
> 
> 感觉平常总有一堆话想对芳说，但真正按到键盘就不知道要说啥了。我总是在感叹网络情缘一线牵，但其实我挺懒的，不然也不会换了几家加的网友才那么几个。但实际上我也很渴望，想和聊得来的网友见面看con。起初认识林芳时我还不是没喝，刚踏进了lof圈写某对大热西皮的破烂文字，偶然被推到首页的来日方长吸引住，自此深陷林芳的泥潭。我平常看文是很少评论的，点个心就代表我喜欢，但因为太喜欢了所以忍不住在评论底下嚎叫，无论我发什么芳总是能跟我聊上一两句。我忍不住了，这么可爱还会打字的网友哪里找？直接找上微博私联了林芳。
> 
> 我为什么总说林芳很好钓，因为我写了一篇勋澈就钓到了她（不是），后来有了兔哥，我们仨很快开启了畅聊模式，开始聊天聊地聊工作。即使我经常因为林芳不定期的陷入低落和自我否定感到担心和难过，次圈打字机谁他妈敢说不好我第一个暗鲨掉！但我们芳芳也是成年人了，希望能自己排解好，实在难过请记得来找我！
> 
> 有些话也趁机说了吧，首先写同人是自己开心自己爽，我剧情写得超级烂所以我一般只搞簧，其次是想写给我喜欢的人看，不开心的时候也就没有想法写了。最近家里发生了点事，会时常潜水，望大家见谅，谢谢。


End file.
